


A little bit of your sweet kiss

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, World Juniors and Secret Crushes, kinda angsty at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: That actually got a laugh out of Mitch. Tito smiled as well- he loved Mitch’s smile, but he loved hearing Mitch laugh more. It seemed like forever since he’d heard it. “Oh, fine. But I’m still not telling you how to beat Freddie glove side.”“But Mitchy! I thought we had something.” Tito laughed so hard that tears started forming at the corner of his eyes.





	A little bit of your sweet kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failurebydesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/gifts).



> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please. Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. All knowledge of these people are from public information. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> The amazing failurebydesign wanted some Tito/Mitch (where they were smiley, and then kissed, and then were more smiley). Hope this is what you were looking for! 
> 
> Title taken from Florida Georgia Line's "Every Night"

Ok, so here’s the thing: Tito fell in love with Mitch the first time he saw him at Worlds. He just was too awkward to do anything about it- and then Mat had come along and fucked Tito’s brains out, so Tito had decided to see where things with Mat were going to go. Didn’t mean he still didn’t have those “What if?” thoughts about Mitch and what could have been.

Which led him to the situation he was in now. Toronto was in town, and Mat was babysitting the Seidenberg kids (so Dennis and his wife could have a date night). Tito was kind of lonely, so he sent Mitch a text asking if he wanted to come hang out and catch up. Tito wasn’t expecting Mitch to reply, but when he did, all it was a _?? I thought u and Barz were together._

 _We were._ Tito typed back. _Taking a break._ (Which, ok, Mat and Tito weren’t hooking up right now, and they hadn’t for the last four months. Besides, Tito was pissed at Mat right now for something that had happened on their last road trip.) _Just, I miss my friend._ Tito added on.

_Give me 10. Where do you want to go?_

They ended up at Tito’s favorite all-night diner on the outskirts of town. As they waited for the food to come, Tito asked, “So, what’s been up with you? I haven’t seen you in like forever.”

“Oh, not much. You know, same old same,” Mitch said. “Always second best.” Mitch ducked his head and looked at the table.

“Mitchell Marner. You are having such a great season, and you’re doing great. It happens to all of us. Hell, I got sent down to Bridgeport this year. At least that didn’t happen to you,” Tito tried to joke, looking over to Mitch.

There was a small smile that started to creep onto Mitch’s face. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said. “But, it still sucks you know? To know you could do better and have people questioning you all the time.”

“I do,” Tito said, “But, you know what? That’s not what tonight’s about. Tonight is about two buddies catching up and trading bad stories about our teammates.”

That actually got a laugh out of Mitch. Tito smiled as well- he loved Mitch’s smile, but he loved hearing Mitch laugh more. It seemed like forever since he’d heard it. “Oh, fine. But I’m still not telling you how to beat Freddie glove side.”

“But Mitchy! I thought we had something.” Tito laughed so hard that tears started forming at the corner of his eyes.

“We could’ve.”

“What?” Tito asked, the food interrupting them for a minute. After the waitress was gone, and they were chowing down, Tito asked the question again. “What do you mean Mitch?”

“We could have had something. At Worlds.” Mitch looked down, sad again, and dammit, this was not what Tito was wanting. “But then Barzal came along and…” Mitch trailed off.

“Mitch,” Tito said, fork clattering to the plate. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yeah.” Mitch softly said, refusing to look Tito in the eyes. “I had a crush on you, but then…” Mitch trailed off.

“I did too,” Tito said. “I was just too awkward to know what to do. C’mon, Mitchy, look at me.” When Mitch looked up, Tito grinned. “You wanna get out of here and go back to my place?”

“Yeah.” Mitch grinned back.

“Come on then.” Tito paid for their meals, and they were on their way back to Tito’s place, carefully keeping their distance from one another. Once they were safe and secure in the apartment though, it was like a switch had been flipped; Mitch leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Tito’s lips.

Tito couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped his lips; it felt like there were sparks wherever he and Mitch were touching each other. “No, keep going,” Tito said when Mitch pulled back, thinking there was something wrong.

Mitch grinned again and leaned back in, this time putting his hands on Tito’s hips and tugging him in until their bodies were lined up perfectly. “Is this ok?”

“Yes.” Tito started walking them backwards towards his room. “But I think we should take this to the bedroom.”

“Ok.” There was that million dollar smile again. Tito could really get used to seeing that every day.

“Sorry bout the mess,” Tito said as they entered the room and fell back onto the bed. “It’s just been a rough couple of weeks. This wasn’t my top priority.”

“I got ya. But, stop thinking. Let me kiss you.”

Tito smiled this time. “Yeah, I like that idea a lot.”

They made out for a few minutes, and then Tito had to finally pull back. “You know what? I think we need to stop.”

“Is this not ok?” Mitch asked, thinking Tito was having second thoughts.

“No, it’s ok,” Tito clarified. “Just, I should probably officially break up with Barz first.”

“You don’t have to do that because of me,” Mitch said, “We can pretend this never happened.”

“Please, Mitch. Mat and I have been over for like the last six months to be honest. We just never officially said so. I haven’t felt sparks like that in a long time.” Tito didn’t miss the grin that started working its way back on to Mitch’s face. “Just, let me do this right, ok?”

“Fine,” Mitch said, looking at his watch. “I should be going back too. Curfew’s getting kind of close. We should hook up when you come up to Toronto next time.”

“It’s a date!” Tito smiled; Mitch’s smile grew as well. “Let me walk you to the door.”

“Such a gentleman,” Mitch teased, laughing as Tito leaned in for another kiss. “I like it.”

“See you soon.”

“Yep. Call me whenever you want. And, I’ll take you on a date when you come up.”

“Sounds like the perfect plan to me.”


End file.
